Vacation
by Pandalime
Summary: A oneshot in which a tourist to Silent Hill finds her parents gone when she wakes up, and in an ensuing list of coincidences she leaves the comfort of her room to investigate. Heather makes an appearance, though you may not recognize her.


Elena Forrester woke up in room 102 Jack's Inn at 10:27. She and her family had arrived at Silent Hill just yesterday for the family vacation that had been planned for as long as Elena could remember. She was distressed to discover that when she woke up that her mother, father, and little brother Jaime were all gone. Sitting up in bed, she looked around the room and found a note on the bed stand next to her. She read it over:

ELENA- Went to get tickets at Amusement Park. Took Jaime, didn't want to wake you up. We'll be back around 9.

-Mom

"Didn't want to wake me up…? Why would she go without me? And…what time is it?" Elena mumbled and looked for the first time at the clock. It read 10:32. "They're not back yet… probably got sidetracked."

Elena considered going back to sleep, but she still felt uneasy. 'I'll call dad's cell,' she thought, and walked to the dresser. Picking up the old phone with the spin dial, she pressed it to her ear, but heard no dial tone. She set it back down on the receiver and picked it back up again, hoping for a sound. Nothing but a fuzzy silence.

She sighed, frustrated. She got out of her pajamas and put on a plain pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. She took a quick look at herself in the mirror; she looked like she just woke up. Of course she just had, but her brown hair was tangled and her brown eyes looked exhausted. It didn't matter; she was just going to talk to the manager about the phone problems in her room.

But she was struck by how foggy it was when she went outside. The fog was so unusually thick that when she walked out the door, she could barely see the manager's office across the parking lot. She knew that Silent Hill was almost constantly foggy but something tugged at the edge of her mind as she walked to the office. She SHOULD go back, that's what it told her.

But Elena didn't really want to. Arriving at the door to the office, she tried to open it. It was futile. The door was locked tight. "Hey! Open up!" She banged her fist loudly on the door, "I need to use the phone! The phone in room 102 is broken! Come on, this is an emergency!"

She angrily kicked the door. "I'm sitting here until you open up." She told the door and sat, her back pressing against the door, throwing her own little fit of rage. Only when she looked at the ground did she see a folded note which read:

10(unintelligible digit), (scratched out word) (written above) woman left, told me to talk to (unintelligible) resident and tell her to go to the (smeared ink) Amusement Park. Left (unintelligible) (smeared) Hospital. Find her?

"The hell…?"She picked up the map that fell onto her lap when she opened the letter. It seemed a bit old, but the Brookhaven hospital had "She's here" written above it. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the manager had headed to the hospital. Despite the fact the fog was a tad unsettling; it was no big deal to walk that far. Maybe three or four blocks at the most.

She stood, determined to call her dad, and set out for the hospital. She had to carefully monitor the map because, beyond seeing shop signs as she passed, she couldn't tell where she was. She stopped at the gas station on the corner across from Pete's Bowl-a-Rama. She realized she hadn't eaten any breakfast. Elena tried to open the door to the gas station, to grab a quick bite, but the door simply wouldn't open. It was dark inside, even though the sign on the door read "OPEN".

This got her to thinking. She hadn't seen any other tourists walking around, or any cars driving the roads. Everything seemed closed down. 'Was it the fog…? No, it couldn't be. Silent Hill was known for being foggy almost the entire year.' Elena thought to herself. Doubt that she would not find the manager hung heavy over her. But she was drawn to find the manager.

In the disturbing silence of the fog, she heard what sounded like footsteps coming from the east side of Nathan Avenue. "Hello? Is anyone there?" The footsteps came closer. "Excuse me, have you seen a man, fair hair, balding, a bit on the chubby side?" She called out into the fog.

But it was no person who answered. The footsteps became a sickening squishing sound, becoming closer and closer. "Hello…?" It grew louder and louder, maddeningly loud. She was struck by how close it seemed. She did what anyone would do, she ran, ran with all her might down to her memorized path to Brookhaven Hospital. The squishing steps still followed, loud and ominous after her.

She practically collapsed when she reached the entrance. Gasping for breath, she wished she had taken track. What the hell was following her? The steps were gone now, though. Perhaps 'had been following her' was more accurate. She felt oddly safe inside the gates of the Hospital though it had a huge and overpowering presence.

And now she could find the manager. But still, not a soul was in sight. She huddled behind the gate resting, waiting. After waiting what seemed like an hour… which was probably wrong, she knew, she always blew waiting time out of proportion, the door to the hospital swung open.

"Hey, have you seen…" but when she saw what had come out of that Hospital she screamed and ran much more had panicked then when she had heard those footsteps. In those few short moments, she could remember horrifyingly vivid details. It was….inhuman. Malformed. Featureless. Its skin was rotting on the bone, covered with dried blood. It was wearing human clothes, some shirt that may have been white at one point, covered in pockets and a short skirt. Was it a skirt? It could have been shorts though.

Elena shook her head. What the hell was she thinking at a time like this? Some weird…MONSTER had appeared out of nowhere. She realized that there were footsteps following her. It sounded like...boots? Was the monster wearing those? Elena realized too late she had been thinking too much and not watching enough.

She tripped and skidded on rock and loose chunks of asphalt. 'No! I gotta get up!' She thought, pulling herself up with the curb for support. But the boots were too close now, too loud. Even as Elena stood up, even as she started running again, she knew it was too late. Then the hastening boots came closer and closer. The last words she heard before the shots rang out was "Die, monster!"

**Teen Found Slain in Silent Hill**

-Authorities baffled by who caused it

In rampage that started three days ago in the Portland Mall and continued through the Subway to a nearby Office Building, and now apparently to the resort town of Silent Hill a tourist was gunned down only yesterday, far from her room at the nearby Jack's Inn.

Police have been baffled by many things in the case, such as why this girl, who by her parent's wishes want to remain anonymous, would leave her motel room. She had only been in Silent Hill for a few hours, which was certainly not enough time to create enemies. The crime appeared to be motivated out of not hatred, but fear. There were many post-mortem broken ribs, like the assailant wanted to be truly sure she was dead.

Her death shares many similarities to the deaths that occurred in the areas of the known rampage. What the death does not share was that it was not in a contained area, like the Mall or the Subway, which is also the main reason that police do not accept it as the work of the newly dubbed "Portland Ravager"

"We know the Ravager prefers confined areas. We suspect this is because he doesn't want his prey to get away. Unfortunately, we don't have any idea who the suspect could be. Anyone who's met the Ravager has died. We are turning up some promising leads, though" Officer Marcus, head of the Silent Hill Police Department told us in an exclusive interview. When pressed for further details of these leads, he refused comment.

However, when we asked about the victim of the most recent attack, he gave us more commentary, "Her parents said they came back at nine, but they couldn't find her. Her time of death is around 11:00 to 12:00 which gives us a time gap of what she was doing. No one saw her leave the room, though, so we have no idea what happened to her between 8:00 when the parents left with her still in the room, and the time she died."

In other news, many find striking similarities between this rampage killer and two rampage killers of Silent Hill's past, the first occurring 17 years ago and the second 6 years ago. Although the police have established a clear difference between the method of killing between the murderers, they all generally killed in confined places, but the first two also killed in the streets. Could this latest homicide connect all three of them? Only time will tell.

If you have any information on this case, call the Silent Hill Police department, or your local authorities.


End file.
